Why Did You Do This?
by khaleesiii
Summary: Excerpt: He sat in his room, thinking of the past. She had betrayed him over a year ago, but still he couldn't forget her. He wanted to forgive her, because he loves her with all his heart. Implied Allen x OC


A/N: This is something I wrote a loong time ago. I never bothered finishing it. But I hope you like it (:

Regular- Story

_Italics- Flashback_

"speech"

* * *

He sat in his room, thinking of the past. She had betrayed him over a year ago, but still he couldn't forget her. He wanted to forgive her, because he loves her with all his heart. He was supposed to be getting ready to leave to go to HQ but he was currently slightly injured from the recent battle. Why he still pondered on the past, he didn't know. He was going to have to close the doors to his past sooner or later, and silence those whispering skeletons in his closet. But he just couldn't. He couldn't forget about her, the things she did. He loves her so much. But he just can't deal with the pain he feels in his heart whenever he thinks of her. He could remember her laughing with him, calling out to him. How could she betray him like that? He had thought that she had loved him, but he doesn't know anymore. Does she love him or does she hate him? Why? Why was this happening to him? He touched his cursed left eye. "Mana, what should I do? I don't think I can get over this. I try to walk forward, but the past draws me back" the boy whispered softly as he pondered more on his ex-lover's betrayal.  
_  
__It was night time, and he was all alone in the dark. The battle has been going on for quite some time now, and he was overly exhausted. "Why, why did you have to do this?" he whispered quietly to himself. He was overly cautious of his surroundings, listening for any signs of movement. "Where are you?!" he exclaimed. He heard a laughter echo throughout the battlefield, singing a lullaby. "Show yourself!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." the disembodied voice said, continuing to run around the place. He searched around for the source of the voice, but couldn't find one. He listened for a while more. He was pushing his limit, his innocence still activated. "Why are you doing this? We used to be friends!" he exclaimed. He was getting drowsy from the lullaby. Her Innocence was quite a unique one._

_"Oh how wrong you are Allen-__**kun**__." the voice once again said, adding emphasis on the 'kun' part as well as ceasing all singing for a short amount of time. "What do you mean by that?" the boy come to be known as Allen whispered. "Why did you have to betray us, why did you have to betray __**me**__!" Allen exclaimed the last part. Tears were welling up within his eyes. His cursed left eye was still activated, although there were no akuma around, or at least none within sight. "I never really befriended you, you were just a pawn in my plan." the voice once again spoke, with an icy edge to it. He winced, but only slightly, determined not to show any weakness. _

_"What do you mean by this?!" he whispered ferociously, he was getting really angry by the way she was talking to him. How could she betray him like this, they were friends weren't they? He was determined to bring her back, back to the good side, the side of the Exorcists. "I mean what I said." the voice said in an icy tone, her crimson eyes narrowed as her long hair swayed slightly in the wind. She then continued to sing the twisted children's song that was so hard to bear to hear.__  
__  
__Kagome. Kagome. Where are you?_

_The turtle and the crane slipped out at dawn._

_Who is that behind you?_

_As she sang, it brings back a horrible memory from his past. However, this was not the time to be pondering on the past, so he pushed it into the furthest reaches of his mind, to be pondered on later. Allen gazed around and studied his surroundings; it was currently empty with the exception of himself. Then all of a sudden he heard a painful screech. He raised his arms and covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the horrid noise. 'What is that horrid screeching noise' he thought to myself. He tried to open his eyes to search his surroundings, for the screech was so loud and sudden that it caught him by surprise. But just as quickly as the noise had come, it had stopped. What was that noise? Allen asked himself. _

_However he had no more time to ponder on this. That would be because out of nowhere he was attacked in the back. He had let his guard down for just a slight moment, and that was all it took for the akuma to come reeling in and attack him. "Why? I want to know why. Why did you join__** his**__ side? You said we were going to be together forever. But look at what you have done." He collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring out of every wound inflicted upon him just recently. His eyes glazed with unshed tears, his eyes dulled to a no longer shining color of twilight eyes. His once beautiful and cheerful personality was nowhere to be seen, as he fell unconscious from the blood loss. "I love you." was all he said before he let the darkness consume him. The girl watched him from a safe distance. She had only been acting brave, and that she despised him. But in all reality, she still loved him. She watched with a regretful look, down from a high tree-top, at her beloved. "I'm sorry." She seemed to whisper into the air. Tears were welling up within her eyes, her crimson eyes glazing with her tears. Her long hair swayed in the wind. "I'm sorry." she said once more before she left her beloved. She had wanted to help him, but she no longer had the strength to help him. This was what she had to do. "Damn you Earl." was the last thing to be heard before she disappeared to a place no one knows._

* * *

_A/N: And that's all I have written. I'm not so sure I'll ever finish it though xD hope you liked it :D _


End file.
